Sunny Side Up
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Snake doesn't take care of himself. He's always working himself to the bone, and there's a certain habit he won't kick! Sunny decides to take matters into her own hands, and her loving friend Otacon follows suit. As a result, Snake receives special gifts!


Welcome to 'Sunny-Side Up'! XD This fluffy oneshot will feature three key characters of 'Metal Gear Solid 4'. It's one of the many oneshots I have planned for this category, so keep your eyes peeled! Thanks for having me, by the way! I'm more than happy to be here!

Yesterday, I had a deep brainstorming session. It made me realize that my MGS4 obsession isn't just strong. It continues to _grow! _I hope to honor Hideo Kojima's masterpiece with 'Exhale' and additional oneshots. I even reworked my entire profile. It speaks of a much-loved, undying fixation on Metal Gear Solid 4! I also instilled mini-tributes to Andi Mack, who happily dragged me into this category.

Sit back, relax and enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: The characters of 'Metal Gear Solid' don't belong to me. I am not fortunate enough to own any of them. XD I'd die for a chance to work with Hideo Kojima!**

**If you're allergic to fluffy situations, please don't read this. Don't read any of my work, for that matter. It won't be to your liking.**

* * *

It was time for a change.

She was sick and tired of it all! She loved him dearly, but he wasn't eating properly! He refused to give up smoking, much to her chagrin, and he rarely ever slept! It was as if he wanted to transform into a robot, for crying out loud! With the exception of one individual, no one would have been appalled if he made that transformation. He would fit perfectly into everyone's palms, owning a mechanical mind. He wouldn't need to eat, sleep or even smile. He'd stop smoking, but that was the only bright spot she could think of. Oh, _everything _was getting on her nerves!

She was not only weary of his bad habits. He received such poor treatment from the world, it was hard to even swallow a bit of water. She was normally a good-natured, sweet and quiet soul, but her inner cauldron carried a tremendous deal of scorn. Her family was no longer of any importance, much to a certain someone's surprise. She was much too worried about him to even _think _of herself.

She loved her makeshift family. She adored a certain anime junkie to no end, watching over him with the keen eyes of a daughter. He was always on his toes, working to ensure the completion of his agenda. His agenda centered on the other half of her family, which constantly sent his heart into a bouncing frenzy. He would always worry about the other, never allowing himself some time to rest. She would watch over them both, holding them both close to her heart. Lately, though, the other half of her family was causing her cauldron to boil over. She wasn't one for anger, but she displayed fierce concern in a hot second. Dr. Hal 'Otacon' Emmerich would always be reprimanded for never sleeping, drinking too many cups of coffee, and stressing himself out too much. Someone else would always be scolded for never closing his eyes, smoking too many cigarettes, and never stopping to smell the roses.

Over the course of four days, she worked tirelessly. The current economy didn't allow too much room for growth, but she managed to discover rare treasures here and there. She worked with dogged determination to uncover those treasures, closely supervised by Otacon himself. After she attained all of her required materials, she made a speedy return to her little haven. She would have made a perfect elf, working diligently inside of her workshop.

Seeing Sunny's effort, and realizing how much he loved a certain someone, Otacon decided to add his efforts to the pot. The two elves worked for four straight days, revealing their work to each other-and keeping it hidden from someone else. It was time for a change, and they'd seize the opportunity to make it.

* * *

Four days passed. Another assignment had been issued, and it was time to deal with it. He was surprised to see the sun in the sky, considering he had rarely seen it before. The way things were, it was almost impossible to catch sunshine. He assumed the world had wiped out all possibilities for light, but the current environment proved him wrong. It promised to be a refreshing, warm day.

Constantly surrounded by military figures, he found it difficult to relax-let alone _smile. _He could always be seen with a scowl on his face, displaying his wishes for additional sunlight. One couldn't have it all, though. He knew he had to face reality, so he acknowledged it with a soft sigh. There were only two bright spots in his life, but he wasn't given enough time with them. Thanks to that piece of reality, he was a close friend of 'anger'.

Oh well. He wasn't exactly the luckiest person on the planet. He was hardly even _human, _so what right did he have to complain? Still wearing the usual scowl, he checked his weapons. At least he'd be prepared to take on the day's threats. That wasn't much of a bright spot, but it was better than nothing.

Seconds passed before a call was issued. Reluctance erupted on the spot, but it vanished once he recognized the caller's identity. Answering the call led him to a strange occurrence, though. A voice didn't come in from the other end, and the face he expected to see didn't arise. Instead, cuddly little cats bounced across the monitor of his communicator. They were humming some sort of merry tune, and hopping across flowery plains. Several more seconds passed before they performed a cheerleader's dance.

"Who do we want? Who are we rooting for? _Snake! _S-n-a-k-e!"

The leader of the cheerleading squad bounced to the front of the screen. "Let's have a great day, Snake!" she sang happily, waving. Her small black eyes twinkled with merriment, filled with overwhelming love.

Normally he would have blanched, but this was special. Chuckling to himself, he felt the need to examine his pack of rations. The creator of the Kitty Cheer must've been in cahoots with a certain prodigy, and she excelled in the culinary arts. There wasn't much she could pull off, however, with only chicken eggs and meager ramen packs. "What do we have here?" the mercenary asked himself, while the kittens continued to shake their pom poms.

Once the pack's contents were revealed, shock split across his face.

Bags of trail mix were nestled inside, each one lovingly decorated with ribbons. Two canteens of water were right next to them, shining brighter than any jewel ever could. Water was a rare commodity in those days. How the prodigy was able to find any pure water was beyond him. And candied chestnuts? She placed those inside of the trail mix. They were obviously the replacements for his cigarettes.

Underneath the bags and canteens, a small note slept. Still amused by the other contents, he unfolded the piece of paper. On it, two bunnies were drawn in an adorable fashion. The words were equally cute.

"_Do your best, Uncle Dave! We love you!"_

Solid Snake's smile became warmer. "Wow," he said, his voice in the midst of playful sarcasm. "The sun's finally out."

* * *

The cats of Otacon's cheer were originally bunnies. XD They were done in anime-style, similar to Sanrio cats.

The song used to compose this was 'Flowing Destiny', created by Kojima Productions for 'Zone of Enders'. I love how Snake can listen to it in MGS4. XD His Ipod is pretty cool! XD

Thanks a mil for reading! Please enjoy my future oneshots and 'Exhale'!


End file.
